mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Riflekind
The Strife Specibus riflekind has been used by many people in the Homestuck universe, including Jade Harley, Eridan Ampora, Roxy Lalonde, Caliborn, , Rose's Mom and Grandpa Harley. __TOC__ Hunting Rifle This is the initial weapon Jade uses in her Strife Specibus. This hunting rifle is used by Jade in Strife with her dead Grandpa and her dog, Bec. She only makes sound effects when attacking her Grandpa, and Bec dodges each bullet by twisting reality. At one point, both Jade and Bec ride on top of one of the bullets fired by Jade by means of Bec's powers. She trusts her hunting rifle, and Grandpa would give her hell if he saw her leave the house without it. Harpoon Gun Jade Harley also owns a harpoon gun and when she wants to sneak out of her house without Bec's knowledge. She does this after her dream sequence to figure out what is in the Frog Temple. The harpoon rope is stranded on one of the frog temple pillars, and it stays on top of the pillar until the Exiles find it in the distant future. Mom's Rifle Little is known about this rifle, not even its name. It is only seen in Rose's Mom's hands during the End-of-act 4 animation. It vaguely resembles the PSG-1 sniper rifle. Laser Gun A high octane weapon powered by the most deadly sciences, owned by Roxy. It is similar to her pre-scratch self's rifle. Given its appearance, this gun is speculated to be an alchemization component of Ahab's Crosshairs. Blunderbuss Grandpa's weapon of choice. Tends to be before use. A single shot is enough to take out a Basilisk or blind a giclops. Or maybe the occasional butterfly. Girl's Best Friend Jade combined Dave's Midnight Crew Poster with her rifle to create this. The number of Diamond Grist used to create this (500,500, which in roman numerals is DD), the presence of a diamond on the gun, and its name (a reference to the term "Diamonds are a girl's best friend"), makes this weapon a reference to Diamonds Droog. The weapon is based on the real-life Saiga 12k shotgun. Green Sun Streetsweeper Jade combined her Green Sun bedsheets with the Girl's Best Friend to make this. It's unknown if it has any special powers, though since one of its components is the Green Sun (or at least portrays it) it might have First Guardian powers, which makes for a ridiculously powerful gun, giving us a reason as to why this thing is so goddamn expensive. Jade is shown using it at the top of the page. It appears to be firing miniature Green Suns. This gun is based on the Korobov TKB-022PM assault rifle. Proton Cannon Jade tried to make the Proton Cannon, but it cost a fuckton of Grist, much, much more than the other items she created in her Alchemy binge, which were already ludicrously expensive. The Proton Cannon originates from Marvel Super Heroes. It can only be used when Jade is donning the Iron Lass Suit, as a reference to Marvel Super Heroes (the game from which its sprite was ripped) where Iron Man uses this as a special attack. It later appears in the Marvel VS Capcom series, where it is more commonly recognized as one of War Machine's special attacks. Ahab's Crosshairs A blue harpoon gun with lightning coming from the tip. It is strapped to the back of the bunny contained within the green box from Jade. It is named after Captain Ahab from Moby Dick, who died trying to harpoon the titular white whale. The bunny also wields the Royal Deringer, the Quills of Echidna, and the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo. Instead of actually shooting harpoons, Ahab's Crosshairs fires a massive laser at its target, which is capable of doing an absolutely immense amount of damage, if not killing its target in a single hit. A bigger version of it was found in a ghost ship on Alternia on a particularly hard Flarp campaign by Eridan Ampora along with Vriska Serket's Fluorite Octet. He then sent the code to Jade, so she could alchemize it and use against Rose. In the same way that the Quills of Echidna are a reference to Jade's denizen, Ahab's Crosshairs perhaps reference Cetus, Rose's (speculated) denizen, who takes its name from the constellation "The Whale" (and when Eridan was first , in which he killed a white whale with it). "FFFFFF" is the hexidecimal code for the color White, and "WW" could imply "whale," as spoken by Eridan. The Crosshairs is said to be "about the most powerful weapon the kind abstratus will allow", implying that it could be the ultimate or penultimate rifle. Eridan makes Jade alchemize Ahab's Crosshairs after she begins her game session, but she believes it to be a "legendary piece of shit" and discards it. The amount of Build Grist needed when she alchemized it is one number to 16,777,216, which is the number of techniques that Vriska's Fluorite Octet can do (and also the decimal value of FFFFFF+1); Vriska and her dice are often paired with Eridan and his rifle. After Eridan got the light magic science wand, he abandoned his artifact, mainly because Ahab's crosshair wasn't as strong as the wand (judging by Eridan's duels with Sollux). It was later found by Equius Zahhak in Equius: Seek the highb100d. flash, but Equius broke it with his enormous strength and couldn't use it in defeating the Eponymous highbl00d. The version of the weapon that Jade alchemized was in the hands of an iguana. This is likely a bad idea. There is a distinct possibility that Cronus Ampora, Eridan's pre-Scratch Dancestor, also possessed this weapon, as he was near its chest when Meenah found it and seemed distraught when she broke it over her knee. Black Rifle A weapon used by Caliborn, as seen in Caliborn: Enter. Although it does not have a name, it does have an innocous double - the Black Sceptre. When Caliborn awoke and freed himself, he picked up his familiar weapon, and was seen calmly holding it to himself as he entered the medium. Each functions as an opposite to Calliope's White Magnum/White Wand, and each also resembles the golden, colour-flashing sceptre/assault rifle Lord English uses, which a) adds to the duality between Caliborn and Calliope and b) further implies a connection between Caliborn and English. It is unknown of whether this is a sprite re-use or not, but Aimless Renegade has been seen with a rifle identical to Caliborn's. * His assault rifle is based on a Tactical AKM with a 74 style muzzle break Crockercorp Sendificator Rifle A rifle seen with Roxy in Act 6 Act 4 as she was exploring her planet. She uses it to sendificate a Window to the top of a pyramid, allowing Jane to leap through the Gate above it. It appears similar to a sniper rifle, but with bright red coloring and the white Crocker fork logo on the side. The use of the gun in Act 6 Act 4 is very reminicent of the portal gun from Portal. Category:Homestuck inventory Category:Homestuck weapons Category:Homestuck Trolls